Checkmate
by Richard Pilot
Summary: Twitch and Rook have a heart to heart about Rook's troubled love life.


A/N: So, yeah, here we go. I've been writing a ton on another story of mine that isn't quite finished yet and I won't put it up until it is completed and proof read (I'm paranoid, what can I say?) and I've hit a writer's block. While I was writing I came across R6 Siege and couldn't pass up. All the characters have such well written back stories, detailed enough to get a good sense of the character, but ambiguous enough to be able to toy around with it a bit. So here we go. I might do a couple more if you guys like it, of course with other characters. Last thing, I do not speak french in the slightest, and as such everything is pulled off of Google Translate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rainbow Six Siege or its characters.

Summary: Twitch and Rook have a heart to heart

* * *

Being one of the two youngest members of Team Rainbow carried its weight, and it seemed to take a toll on Rook. Julien would often spend late nights having to mop the training room floors, polishing the stainless steel table tops, and doing all sorts of mediocre and "domestic" drudgery around the base on a habitual basis.

Oh by God how he hated cleaning up after one of Thermite's experiments, and don't even get him started on Jäger or Smoke.

But he did it all without second thought. After all, if his teammates didn't trust him to clean up, how could they trust him in the field? He had to show he was capable of holding his own and then some.

"You sure you don't want help Rook?"

He looked toward the voice, Emmaneulle Pichon, in slight surprise. Being just under two years older than him, they naturally got along just fine, forming a friendship akin to that of siblings.

"If you're offering, then sure." He smirked, "Here." he offered his mop to her, quickly jogging off to go fetch another for himself.

When he returned, the two began working in comfortable silence, both of them crossing the floors with their wet mops in large sweeping motions across the concrete, simply content with each other's company. The pair continued to work until Twitch broke the silence.

"Another long day, oui?" Twitch spoke as if she were sighing.

"Oui..." Rook sighed as he answered as well.

"How's your family doing?" Emmanuelle asked inquisitively.

"They're good. My parents are well, at least now that I've got my own address, my brother and his wife had their first child not too long ago, Rémy Hadrien Nizan is his name, and my sister is in a University in the United States." Julien beamed as he spoke.

His shoulders relaxed, not realizing that they were tense to begin with. He felt a lot of pride for his family and always felt at ease when he talked about them. Every single member of the family had worked hard to get where they all were. Sure, he had all the talent in the world for track and field while he was in school, but his parents told him that to get somewhere in life, he needed to push himself.

"That's good to hear that your family is so well. Where is your sister going to Uni?"

"She's at the University of Minnesota," He smiled again as he dipped his mop into the soap bucket, "She says it's nothing like Tours, both culturally and geographically. She says it gets really cold there in the winter."

"How cold?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I think she said -45 degrees?" He craned his neck over his shoulder to look at Twitch.

"Christ, that's cold." Twitch shook her head in denial.

"Yeah. What about your family, how are they doing?"

"Well, my parents are still teaching at one of the schools in my hometown, and my brother is probably up to no good in University, he always was a bit of a womanizer."

Rook chuckled at the last bit, "That's typically what brothers tend to be. What do your parents teach?"

"My father is one of the calculus professors there and the head of the mathematics department, and my mother is a biology professor."

"Ah, now I see why you love science so much." Julien added with a smirk.

To Twitch, that wasn't a lie in the slightest. Her parents adored mathematics and the sciences, and as such she took a keen liking to them, engrossing herself in technology while she joined the cadets.

"So," Julien spoke again, "Are you seeing anybody as of late?"

Emmanuelle just laughed, not a cruel, dismissive laugh, but a genuine chuckle.

"No, not as of late. I simply haven't had the time to do it. Between sleeping, training and going out in the field I haven't been able to find someone." She started as she wrung out her mop, "I know you're seeing someone, what's her name? Margaret or something?"

Rook's shoulders tensed again and he paused his work for a few moments, zoning out for a bit before he replied, "Suzanne."

"Right, Suzanne," She continued right along, "What does she do?"

"She's an accountant. She works over at the local bank here in Hereford."

"Looks like I'll have to go pay her a visit here pretty soon." She all but teased him, "How is she doing?"

"She's doing fine." He answered curtly.

Julien bit his cheek and frowned. He hadn't meant to come off so brash, but truth be told, she wasn't fine, they had more than enough rough nights and verbal exchanges to make a senile old couple seem harmonic. Ever since they moved to Hereford, they rarely got to see one another, with Julien often coming home late at night, and with the world being the way it currently was, it only added to the tension.

Emma stood straight, swiftly placing both her hands on top of the mop handle, "Spill it Julien."

"I-," he paused, returning back to moping, "have no idea what you are talking about."

A smirk found its way on her face, "You're a horrid liar. What's got you up at night?"

A sigh of defeat left his chest in a heavier than anticipated huff of expression.

"We've been fighting recently - well – much more frequently than in the past." He let another huff of air through his nose, pressing his lips tightly turning them to a frown. "She's upset with how much time I spend away from home and it's not getting better with all these really late nights. I try to make time, but with all these chores to do, I usually don't get back until late at night and by then she's already asleep."

A pregnant pause fell before the two, only being broken by Twitch a few moments later. "She loves you, tu sais?"

"Quoi?" Rook raised an eyebrow at her.

"That woman loves you, dammit!" She spoke with a grin on her face, giving Rook's shoulder a playful push.

"How do you-" Rook initiated, before Twitch bumped back in.

"Think about it," her head tilted, hand firmly placed on a thrust out hip, "If she didn't love you, she'd be long gone already, oui? But instead she stands by your side and supports what you do. Every time you come home late is another night she fears you won't come back at all. Show her you love her back, take a day off and spend it with her. I mean, my word, when was the last went on a date together?"

Rook fiddled with his fingers, a look of embarrassment spread across his face. "Two months?"

"Merde, Rook," she shook her head slightly, running her fingers through her hair, "Go home."

Rook only replied with a bewildered look on his face, staring at his teammate in utter confusion.

"You heard me!" She practically shooed him into the locker room to change, "As both a friend and a woman, go home and see your girlfriend!"

"But what about-?" He motioned to the room they occupied.

She chuckled as she pushed his shoulder lightly. "Bah, I'll finish it up, you do this enough anyways."

Rook smiled, giving a nod of appreciation before what Twitch saw as prancing into the locker room and coming out in record time, the stupidest grin plastered on his face. With bag in hand he unexpectedly gave her a huge bear hug

"Thank you, Emma."

"Don't mention it. Just make sure you get to bed earlier tonight, you looked like a zombie at training two days ago."

"Yeah know. I'll try, alright?"

"And if you don't I'll kick your ass again." She lightly jeered, "I'm just looking out for you, frère."

"You have a good night, soeur."

"And you as well, lover boy."

Fin

* * *

Some translations for you lovely folks

Oui - Yes

Tu sais - You know

Quoi? - What?

Merde - Shit

Frère - Brother

Soeur - Sister

Please Rate and Review, it really does mean a lot to me if you do!


End file.
